


Seasons Change

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Autumn, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Forgiveness, M/M, Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Cas reflects on that autumn so long ago when he had betrayed Sam, Dean, and Bobby. He thinks maybe this autumn will be better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 17 prompt: autumn invading + 18 & 21 (ficlet) | destiel | ~ 440 words

Castiel remembered the autumn in which betrayal turned the fallen leaves and shadows loomed a little darker and longer along the littered ground. He had been talking to the crows in the absence of his friends that autumn; beady black eyes mocking him, always.

That had been a long time ago, and a season he could never forget.

The way he’d watched Dean rake the leaves into a large pile, how Cas had wanted nothing more than to be buried beneath them and hidden away. The way Cas had kept his motivations a secret from Sam, from Bobby, from the man he knew was Righteous and who he’d pulled out of hell. The deep hurt that pulsed throughout him with every lie; the feeling of autumn invading.

Dean threw a match into the grave and the bones caught. The warmth of the fire was a welcome relief from the chill that had settled in the air around them. It cast Dean’s face alight, creating a warmth on his cheeks and eyes that made him seem softer.

Cas felt _something_ invading, now. Something crawling around his heart, gripping it tight and stifling it, choking it. It wasn’t unlike that autumn so many seasons ago, but it was different enough to warrant concern.

“You okay?”

Cas looked up at Dean again, at the dance of flames in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said, because he felt like he should say it.

Dean didn’t understand.

“For what?”

The fire was dying down again, crackling at the last of the bones.

“Everything?”

Dean shook his head and stepped closer. _Invading…_

Cas took a step back. The wind whipped leaves in a flurry around them.

“Cas, I—” Dean stopped. He looked like he was biting back words, and when he spoke again, it was of a softer nature, “It’s all in the past now, Cas. I forgive you.”

Cas didn’t move this time when Dean stepped closer, but pulled his stare away from his face and to their shoes. He saw Dean’s hand raise before he felt it on his chin, tilted gently to meet Dean’s eyes again.

“I will _always_ forgive you. Because…” Dean hesitated. He hand dropped to Cas’ shoulder, gripping onto the fabric there. Cas’ heart felt the squeeze of his fist.

Dean’s eyes were searching his, asking questions that Cas didn’t know how to answer. His breathing stuttered when he saw Dean’s gaze fall to his lips.

Around them, the shadows seemed comforting, welcoming. A haven in which they could be hidden from the world around them, protected from whatever evils roamed about. The leaves fell just as Cas was falling, and when Dean brought their lips together in a kiss that felt like warmth and smelled like ash, Cas didn’t mind at all that autumn was invading.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
